Redirection
by A.l.u.t
Summary: Deleted scenes and extended ending for Misdirection.


Redirection

By: A.l.u.t.

**Author's note: This short follow up to Misdirection was intended to be part of the original story. When I first saw Endgame, being a diehard J/Cer, I was fairly disgruntled by the C/7 pairing on the show and needed to reconcile to myself how such a thing could happen. That is where Misdirection and Redirection came from. After writing the original fic however, I felt the lull in the part with the Obadianese threw off the balance of the story after the action with the Picinians, so I cut it out. Also, Misdirection seemed to work better as a tragedy. The thing is, life does not always fit neatly into a 3, 4, or 5 act play and as the characters' lives went on after Janeway and Chakotay's last dance, the following events may have easily occurred, therefore I am posting the "deleted scenes." (Partly for some gratuitous J/C time and mostly for the readers who asked for a sequel.) Here you go, and thanks as always for reading!**

***Fic begins right after the capture of Aquallis then jumps to just after J/C's 'last dance.'**

Janeway was still in a foul mood even after Tuvok escorted Bridge Leader Aquallis to the brigg and the rest of the Picinians were confined to cargo bay one. The ship was covered in slime and although the systems were back up, none of them were running well. The warp core was still down and there was no telling how many relays and gel packs were out from all the holes they'd had to blast through the floors and the walls.

The Captain was back in her chair, sifting through the damage reports on her console and giving a nonstop stream of orders over the com. The look of disgust had not left her face since Aquallis and his guards had first transported onto the bridge.

"Janeway to Vorik, I need that warp core up as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain," replied the Vulcan from engineering. "It should be on line within the hour.

"Good. Janeway to Seven of Nine, how's astrometrics?"

"It is functioning," answered Seven through the computer.

"I need you to find the nearest inhabitable planet that we can leave the Picinians on. I want to drop them off as soon as possible. They can find their own damn way back. Janeway to Tuvok. Do we have enough space to contain all the prisoners?"

"It will be a tight squeeze but we will make do."

"Janeway to Torres. What's your location?"

"Still in the mess hall, Captain. I've got most of the systems stable now."

"Get down to engineering and see what you can do to help Vorik with the warp reactor." Janeway turned to Chakotay sitting next to her with her mouth open to give him his orders but instead said nothing. Chakotay was diligently working on his control panel but she could see how shallow his breathing was. He had tackled Aquallis full force, most likely with freshly re-broken ribs. She internally rebuked herself for letting him take his seat and not sendinghim to the Doctor first thing.

"Commander," she said sternly. "I want you to go to sick bay immediately."

Chakotay looked up quickly then went back to his console.

"Just another minute, Captain," he said, but his voice was strained. "I've almost got the all Picinian interference purged from the bridge."

"Chakotay," Janeway changed tack and touched his arm. He paused his work and looked at her. "You need to get those ribs healed again. I want you fit for duty later."

He was about to retort but saw the twinkle in her eye just underneath the captain's mask. "If you put it that way..." he replied, and discretely caressed the hand on his arm.

Just then, the view screen popped up.

"Ah ha! And we are in!" said the toad like creature on the viewer. He was large and wrinkled and his skin looked two sizes too big in spite of his enormous round bulk. He looked like a pleasant enough fellow, with eyes that smiled as much as his giant grin did. He went on, "forgive me so very much, for the intrusion, but we saw you had a little Picinian hitchhiker on your trail. We wanted to make sure of the state of things before we intervened. If the Picinians had delved too deep into your systems, we could have caused some ridiculous

amounts of damage. I see, though, that you have taken care of things very nicely your own!"

"Thank you, sir," said the Captain. "Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The toad man sighed and shook his head.

"Forgive me again," he said, in his gravelly voice. "I am very disappointed at my manners. In my excitement at breaking though, I forgot myself. I am General Tadporian of the planet Obadiah."

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager," she replied, cautiously.

"Yes, pleased to meet you Captain, and who is your counterpart there?"

"This is my First Officer, Commander Chakotay," she answered.

"First Officer, yes, yes. I should have realized," he said, nodding his fleshy head. "The two of you have such a nice aura between you. I imagine you make a strong team."

"Aura?" asked Chakotay.

"Ah," said the General, momentarily taken aback. "I will explain sometime. Our species is empathic, like most here in this sector. I forget that others are not. My mate tells me I am an awful bungler when meeting new cultures. Would you believe my full time occupation is as a diplomat! Ha ha ha."

_Not more empaths,_ groaned Janeway to herself.

"I can imagine," said Tadporian, reading the look on her face, "that after your experience with the Picinians, you want to steer clear of empaths, but Captain, I ask you not to judge us based on the fish-people. They are much of a nuisance in this sector. The Amalgam polices them as best they can but still they are like... I donot know if you culture has this problem, but like the paper, you know, for wiping the bum, always stuck on your boot."

Janeway laughed out loud at that. For some reason it was comforting to know the two species has something in common as simple as toilet paper stuck to a shoe. She finally relaxed. The General's smile returned.

"Now tell me Captain," he went on eagerly. "Who was it that I saw causing your ship to perform all those wonderful acrobatics?"

"Lieutenant Tom Paris," said Janeway, nodding toward Tom on the conn. Tom shrugged modestly but couldn't help smiling at the compliment.

"Ho ho," said the General. "Fine bit of flying, sir. Not even a Picinian with all their tricky modifications could have made a ship that size do what you did. Fine bit of flying."

"Thanks, General," said Tom, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "The maneuvers did come in handy."

"That they did," said Tadporian. "So now, Captain, I'm assuming you have all the intruders under control. What do you plan on doing with them?"

"We weren't sure, to be honest." The Captain didn't want to admit she really wanted to shunt them out an airlock. Even just leaving them on an unknown planet seemed a little iffy now that she would have to explain it to someone outside Voyager.

"Ah, I see," said the General thoughtfully. "Well, I believe I can offer you a few options. As I said before, the Amalgam, which is the alliance of species that governs this sector, has the authority to hold the Picinians accountable for their actions. If you wish to bring charges against them, you can do so in our legal system. If not, well, it is likely that this is not the first time they've pirated a ship. I fathom they are already wanted. You may turn them over to us if you like. Did you happen to catch the name of the Bridge Leader that attacked you?"

"Aquallis," answered Chakotay.

"What!" said the General. "You've captured Aquallis? He has been evading me for orbits upon orbits. The fleet commander will be more than pleased."

"What will happen to him and his men if we turn him in?" asked Chakotay.

"Most likely he will go to confinement for the rest of his life," replied Tadporian. "If he has a good advocate he might be sent back to Picine but he would be restricted to Ocean and would never fly again."

Chakotay looked at Janeway, who was marinating on what the General had said uncomfortably. He realized she thought the punishment was too good for the Picinians but he hoped she'd accept it. If the Captain acted on what she was imagining for them right now, Chakotay knew she'd beat herself up for it later. He still had yet to get her to let go everything that had already happened. An ethical regret added to the list wouldn't help.

"Alright," the Captain said finally, deciding the best bet was to get the Picinians off of Voyager as soon as possible. "We'll turn them over to you."

"It is a good decision, I think," said the General. "May we have permission to board, to take them off your hands?"

"Of course," said Janeway. "Contact me when your security team is ready and we'll transport you over."

"Excellent, Captain," nodded Tadporian, and the viewer went off. Janeway turned to Chakotay.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think he can be trusted," said Chakotay. "The Amalgam sounds a lot like the Federation. We may have quite a bit in common with these people and good relations with a government of that size might help get us through this sector without conflict."

"We trusted the last species we ran into," she said, "and look where that got us."

"No," said Chakotay. "Remember, you didn't trust them at all, but everyone believed they needed our help."

"You're right," she agreed. Chakotay knew better. Something was bothering her still about the last contact. He decided to change the subject.

"I think everything is under control here," he said. "How about helping me down to sick bay? You never did let the Doctor fix your arm."

"Fine," she replied, "I'll suffer through treatment as long as you do. Mr. Paris, you have the bridge."

"Yes ma'am," said Tom smiling to himself as Janeway let Chakotay lean on her shoulder while they walked onto the turbo lift. He'd caught how the Captain and the First Officerhad been looking at each other lately, not to mention the clothes on the floor of Chakotay's room. He was happy for them. He might not go into full detail when he told B'Elanna about it, but he couldn't wait to let her know he'd been right all along.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

The turbolift doors slid shut on the Captain and her First Officer and they descended a few floors down the shaft.

"Halt turbolift," said Chakotay. He and Kathryn dropped all pretence now that they were away from the crew. Like all new lovers, no private moments were to be wasted. Kathryn stood on her tiptoes as she stretched up to kiss him.

"We can't take too long," she said.

"I know," he whispered as he leaned in. His ribs hurt but he didn't care.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

Seven of Nine sat still on the bio-bed as the Doctor made a few adjustments to her cortical implant. Her nanoprobes had cleared the out the moisture but damage had been done before the drying process was complete. She'd been seeing halos since the first interference.

"How do things look now?" asked the Doctor, as he finished up his work. Seven blinked and looked around.

"Much better," she said. "Thank you, Doctor."

The sick bay doors opened with a swoosh. Chakotay, supported byJaneway, stumbled in the room. The pain in his torso was much worse after the incident in the turbolift, but it had been worth it.

"Ah, Captain," said the Doctor. "I was just trying to reach you. The bridge said you'd left a half hour ago. I was getting worried." Janeway's face reddened slightly.

"I had to debrief the Commander about his experience on the Picinian ship while I had the chance," she said quickly.

"I see," said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow. He wondered slightly if 'debriefing' meant something similar to what it had when he was preventing Tuvok from walking behind the sheets in the mess hall. He suspected it did.

"It would have been wise to bring him here first," said Seven, turning to Chakotay. "It appears as if your ribs are broken. What were you doing?"

"They are. It wasn't that bad at first," said Chakotay, sitting on the bio-bed across from her. "I've just been…on my feet."

"He rebroke his ribs when he tackled the Picinian on the bridge," intercededJaneway. The Doctor quickly scanned Chakotay with his medical tri-corder, surreptitiously checking his hormone levels as well as his skeletal structure. Just as he thought. A foolish thing to do with broken bones but at least the elevated dopamine and endorphin levels would help with the pain.

"Well, Commander," the Doctor said. "I can heal your ribs again but it won't be as neat as before since this is the second time you've injured them in twenty-four hours. Your bruises even have bruises. You'll need at least a day's rest."

"No more standing up, Captain," said Chakotay.

"Understood, Commander," Janeway answered.

Seven looked concerned. Chakotay's health was in question and she thought she'd seen the Captain smiling to herself. She still had trouble understanding some humor but the First Officer's wellbeing should not be a joke. She stood and stepped up to Chakotay.

"When were you injured first time?" she asked.

"He plummeted fifteen meters or so down a Jefferies tube," answered the Doctor, as he began healing the broken ribs. "And had a Picinian land on top of him. He's lucky to be alive."

"I didn't know he actually landed on top of you," said Janeway to Chakotay, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seven pulled her eyes off Chakotayand looked to the Captain, taking a step back. She hadn't realized how close she'd been standing to him. Janeway was now eyeing her with a curious expression on her face, her hand still on Chakotay's shoulder. The Doctor felt the tension in the room acutely. He'd knownSeven had had the equivalent of a school girl crush on the Commander for quite some time now. Though mature in some ways, emotionally she was still a child. Seven was completely oblivious to the newly formed connection that charged the air between Chakotay and Janeway. Hologram as he was, the Doctor could sense it, but theneven he was more experienced than Seven.

The Captain's gaze was not unkind but Seven began to feel uncomfortable nonetheless. Perhaps her personal concern for the Commander was inappropriate. She did not see why but she felt that Janeway disapproved somehow.

"I should be getting back to astrometrics," she said awkwardly, and left the room. The Doctor chose to ignore the whole scene. Chakotay was concentrating on breathing normally through his cramping torso muscles that were trying to acclimate themselves to his newly healed ribcage. He'd noticed very little. Janeway quickly forgot about Seven's strange behavior in her concern for Chakotay.

"There," said the Doctor. "All finished. Now I suggest you get some rest. Captain, can you spare him for the rest of the day?"

Janeway looked at him a moment. "I can let him off the bridge if he needs it," she said finally. "Chakotay, why don't you borrow my quarters. If I read the damage reports correctly you still have a giant hole in the floor of yours."

"If you insist, Captain," Chakotay laughed to himself. She knew good and well he had a hole in his floor. It had been her idea to blow through it with phasers. "I don't want to intrude."

"I'll be on the bridge for a while longer, I'll have to meet with the General at some point, then who knows what else," she said. "I probably won't even see you." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked away. They were putting on quite a show. Too bad he couldn't tell them he already knew and they needn't bother.

"Captain," said the Doctor. "I see I still need to treat that cut on your arm. You'd better let me get to it while you're here." Janeway looked irritated but sat on the bio-bed next to Chakotay and presented the wound.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"General Tadporian and his team are ready to beam over."

"Very good, Tuvok. I'm on my way to the transporter room." Janeway jumped off the bed.

"Just a minute, Captain," said Chakotay, using the opportunity to grab her hand. "He's almost done." The Doctor finished up the cut on her arm.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

Bridge leader Aquallis sat in the brig happily tormenting his guards. He enjoyed how little these had learned. Only shortly after an encounter with the Picinians they still had yet to understand to close their emotions. One he had believing there was a bug in his ear. The poor little dry-one kept looking around and swatting the air. In the other guard, Aquallis was raising a steadily growing sense of paranoia that his crew mate was going insane. It was amusing enough for now. Eventually the humans would become boring. The Vulcans on the other hand… they'd finally learned to shut him out. It was no longer worth the challenge. Aquallis oozed a little with distaste at the thought of the pointy eared stoics.

The Bridge Leader wondered vaguely what these dry-ones planned to do with him. He didn't fear for his life. They hadn't tortured him and were even kind enough to fill his cell with his own atmosphere. They were most certainly not associated with the Ribbidian Mafia or he and his crew would have been dead by now. They likely had no allies in the sector being from so far away and he already knew they were of the foolish sort that employed diplomacy first. In all likelihood they would be returned home and made to promise not to do it again. He smirked to himself as he gazed through the mist in his cell. The tiny dry-one that hated him so approached the force field that contained him. He would make sure she would get no satisfaction in this encounter. But why did she have the smirk? Aquallis couldn't contain his dismay when an enormous shadow lumbered up beside the female captain.

"Ha! I see this one is not so happy to be seeing me!" Tadporian's chuckle made Aquallis cringe.

"It is a fortuitous meeting for you at least, General," he replied with as much acid as he could muster.

"Fortuitous, my wrinkled lily pad! You'd like to believe it was luck! This one here got the better of you and you are hating it."

Aquallis pursed his thin fish lips but said nothing. He eyed them both again. The toad man had closed himself off but the little dry-one only thought she had. What was there? Many doubts about her duties, her role as captain, but those were no good. Her loyalty was to her Federation and her rules were clearly outlined. She wouldn't waiver from them but her liaison-mate… there was hope there. His face changed little as he slowly fed the seeds of doubt she harbored about her new found romance. She would be dreaming something awful this evening. His only regret is that he would likely be on his way to Obadiah shortly and would be too far away to listen in. No matter. Seeing her shift uncomfortably was enough. Suddenly the connection was broken. Tadporian had butted in with a mental snarl.

"What are you thinking to start suggesting emotions just before your trial? Do not be thinking I won't include this atrocious behavior in my testimony."

"I'm sure you will," sniffed Aquallis haughty to the end but Tadporian's anger quickly shifted to a low laugh as turned to Janeway. "Ho ho, do not be regarding the foolish fish. He can harm no one now that he's been netted. The more he scoffs the more he hides how wroth he is. He's in the bowl and he knows it." In spite of the fact he tried to undo Aquallis' meddling with mirth, he could tell, this little one would need some future attention. Janeway cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder at the Bridge Leader as she walked out of the brigg. The smug look he wore on his face was all too comfortable there.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

***Just after the end of Misdirection**

Chakotay opened his eyes reluctantly when his alarm went off. He had a brief moment of disorientation when he awoke. He'd taken a sedative last night after visiting Kathryn so he wouldn't toss and turn. It had mercifully kept him from dreaming as well. Unfortunately it didn't relieve him of bridge duty. He'd be sitting next to her all day today. His only respite was that they were to be in briefings all morning. General Tadporian was to meet with them about extending their docking permit and other protocol. Repairs would take at least another two weeks and there were some formalities to be got through.

Chakotay paid extra careful attention to his toilet while he dressed. Anything to keep from thinking of her. He brushed his uniform, even though it wasn't linty. He straightened his pips even though they weren't crooked. He made sure every hair on his head was in its proper place. When he'd done everything he could think of to delay starting his day, he finally forced himself to walk out into the corridor.

He pretended to read a padd as he made his way to the bridge to avoid eye contact with anyone. It felt like everyone knew but if he pretended they weren't there it made it all more bearable. Maybe Kathryn would get over this fit. Maybe once Voyager was repaired and headed back towards home she could let the Picinian incident go. Maybe he could worm his way back in through the thorny wall she'd built around her heart. If only... He was momentarily distracted by a noise behind him. Someone's footsteps had quickened to catch him up. He didn't look behind him. If it was important, they would have commed him directly. As it was, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He picked up his own pace to get away and slipped into the turbolift but not fast enough. Whoever it was held the door and boarded behind him. He quickly glanced to his side to see Seven of Nine staring at him expectantly.

"Hello, Seven. You're taking the long way to the briefing room, aren't you?" he remarked idly.

"I was waiting in the corridor for you," she replied with her usual frankness.

"Oh." He went back to his padd. The silence was thick but he seemed to be the only one to notice. She continued to stare at him. "Can I help you with anything, Seven?" He tried to keep the irritability out of his voice. It wasn't her fault he was so indisposed to conversation and her social skills being what they were, she probably hadn't picked up on it.

"Commander," she began, "would you join me in the holodeck this evening? There is a view I wish to see and I thought it might be agreeable to you as well."

"A view... what?" he stammered finally looking up from his padd. Did she just ask him out? Her behavior in sick bay shortly after Aquallis was captured popped back into his mind. It was vague and in bits like a dream and he had been under the power of Kathryn at the time but now he recalled...her over concern for him...how close she stood. It made sense. Still, he was a little dumbfounded at the inappropriateness of her timing.

"Seven... I..." He found himself still floundering for words. "Terrible timing... I just... No. Just no. I can't," he finally blurted out a little harsher than he'd meant. She only gave away the slightest twinge of emotion in her face but otherwise did not react. When the turbolift stopped at the next deck she gave Chakotay a quick nod and walked off as quickly as possible without running. Chakotay couldn't decide if her lack of reaction had made things better or worse. He tried to put it out of his mind as he ordered the lift to resume its course to the bridge wearied still more by the most recent incident.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

"You asked him out, didn't you?" asked the Doctor as Seven of Nine walked agitatedly into sick bay.

"No," she huffed, seating herself on a biobed. "My cortical implant." Upon immediate inspection the Doctor confirmed his suspicions that there was nothing wrong with her implant but began a routine diagnostic nonetheless. He examined her expression, as blank as ever, and humphed to himself.

"He said no," Seven explained finally, "and he was rude."

"Rude?" The EMH sighed. He'd known what the answer would be in light of Chakotay's recent heartbreak over the captain but he'd hoped the first officer would have at least spared Seven's feelings. _I suppose some things are beyond even the best of us when we're in pain, _he mused to himself. "Seven," he said aloud, as kindly as he could. "Maybe he just wasn't ready..."

"I do not understand what you mean by 'not ready,'" she interrupted. "He is an adult male. He has had relationships before."

"No, Seven," the Doctor faltered. Though he'd advised her against the invitation to Chakotay, he'd refrained from telling her about the First Officer's relationship with the Captain. That matter should remain private between Chakotay and Janeway. Even if some members of the crew noticed, Seven hadn't seemed to and the Doctor couldn't bring himself to hurt her with details. He went on vaguely. "Perhaps he's not over... someone else..."

"Irrelevant," she answered. "I've noticed many humans find it easier to get over a previous relationship by moving on to someone new."

The EMH mentally threw up his hands. "How is your implant?" he asked.

"It is functioning within normal parameters."

"Excellent," he replied but without his normal enthusiasm. Seven got up to leave. "Promise me one thing?" he put in as she headed to the door. She turned to him inquisitively. "Wait a bit before you try again. Let his behavior be your guide."

Seven contemplated his words for a moment.

"Very well," she replied, and was out the door.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

Chakotay steeled himself as he stood outside the briefing room door. He was a little late. He'd taken his time on purpose so that the room would be full when he arrived. He glanced behind him to see if the crew had noticed his lingering but they kept their eyes down. What if he just didn't go in? He could sit down in his chair on the bridge and probably no one would say a word but he couldn't do that. This was work. He had to go on like nothing had happened, at least in front of the others. They'd done it before. But for a man who usually kept his emotions to himself he was having some difficulty.

Chakotay took a deep breath and walked through the door, formulating an excuse to sit next to Tuvok or Tom, but when he looked up he only saw Kathryn reading a report. She'd cut her hair short again.

"Where is everyone?" he managed to stutter out.

"Tuvok is helping with repairs in the brigg. Harry is off duty so I told him I'd com him when the General arrives. Seven had some problem with her cortical implant so she's with the Doctor in sick bay and Tadporian is running late. I have no idea where Tom and B'Elanna are."

"Oh." He stood there dumb. She kept her eyes on her padd but he could tell she wasn't reading.

"You're dismissed," she said, "if you'd like to go work on something else. I can let you know when they get here."

"Alright," but he stood there still. Janeway put down her padd and crossed her arms.

"If you really want to sit in here and wait of course you can."

Chakotay thought she sounded irritated. After all they'd been through, all she was, was annoyed. What the hell? Even if she wasn't going to show how hurt she was, Chakotay at least thought she of all people would be professional. Whatever. He grunted and nodded and took a seat. They both went back to their respective padds, each pretending the other wasn't there but painfully conscious that they were.

"You cut your hair again," he mumbled after a while.

"What? Oh, yes. I did. Too much work." Silence again. Chakotay frowned, thinking of the few times he'd run his fingers through that hair. She'd cut it to spite him, his broken heart said. Still, it was hard to sit in the same room with her and not speak.

"Are you going to the Obadian water festival banquet tonight?" he asked. "There's an open invitation to the crew and I hear their gardens are something to see."

"No. Probably not." Silence again.

"It would be a great opportunity for a cultural experience. Who knows if we'll ever have another chance…"

"I probably won't have time," she interrupted.

"You don't have to skip because I'm going." He regretted the bitterness that had crept into his voice but it was already out.

Janeway stared at him for a moment. "That's not why…"

"Isn't it?" he snapped back.

"Maybe so," she conceded, "but do you really think spending time together is a good idea?"

"We're going to have to sometimes. Are you _that_ naïve to think we won't?"

"I can avoid it tonight," she replied, her voice rising. "And you're starting to make me glad I can."

"Damn it, Kathryn!" Chakotay yelled realizing at some point they'd both gotten to their feet.

"That's _enough _Commander!" Janeway fairly screeched back at him. "You will not talk to…" but she was interrupted by the swoosh of the briefing room door. Tadporian stood on the opening, looking nearly as angry as they were.

"What is…_BRRBBBLRH!_" he blubbered, unable to finish. "You are destroying it!_BRRBBL!_ If you were Obadianese you would most certainly be dead right now!"

"General, I'm terribly sorry for…" pleaded Janeway, trying her best to recover the situation.

"I do not care," Tadporian blubbered again. "The two of you must come with me." Ignoring their 'buts,' the General tapped his wristband, grabbed them both by the arm, and the trio disappeared in a shimmer of green transporter light.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

When the trio glimmered into existence Janeway and Chakotay found themselves in what seemed like a doctor's office. The female Obadian at the reception desk was startled at their arrival and the General's blubbering.

"You see, don't you..." he sputtered out. "Virtual lobes. They need to see their auras for themselves!" And with that, he tapped his wrist band and beamed out.

"We really need to get back to our ship," protested Janeway. The smaller, lither female Obadian smiled indulgently.

"General Tadporian said that we should treat you," she replied kindly. "If you could see what we see you would understand."

"But..."

"I know you are skeptical, but if you were to break your leg, would you not go to the healers? This is the same but for your soul."

"_She _wouldn't go," muttered Chakotay. The receptionist seemed concerned but said nothing. The command team followed the receptionist without a word. She deposited them in what looked like a waiting room. There were comfortable bean-bag like seats in a circle in the middle of the floor. Neither of them took one. They both paced and refused to look at each other. Soon, another Obadian enter the room.

"Oh!" He was visibly taken aback when he saw the two of them, but soon regained his composure. "I am Facilitator Fragamus. I understand you're here for virtual lobes?" Janeway and Chakotay both shrugged. "I see. Tadporian dropped you off here?" Janeway nodded. "He often does that. You must understand, he is a good hearted soul and only has your best interests at heart. In the case of you two however..."

"Are you saying we can leave?" asked Chakotay.

"On the contrary," interjected Fragamus with some feeling. "You both must definitely stay. Has anyone explained Obadian empathy to you?" They both shook their heads. "I see. Well, Obadians are empathic, as I am sure you are aware of, but we do not _ feel_ others emotions as other empaths do. We actually see the energy that your emotions project in a colorful halo around your person. Though most species in this region of space are telepathic or empathic on some level, not all are. After the Amalgam Accords some species claimed that others had an unfair advantage during diplomatic negotiations, so we developed the ability to give individuals what we call a virtual lobe of the brain and allow them to experience our empathic abilities. This way everyone is on an even playing field."

"So why are we here?" asked Chakotay irritably.

"Because you need to be," snapped the facilitator. "Tadporian saw your distress and brought you here to help. Be thankful that someone cares. Now, kneel down."

Janeway and Chakotay did not think twice about obeying the irate facilitator's directions. Once they were knelt and their eyes closed, they each felt a fleshy hand on their heads. A pleasant warmth crept over their skulls and down their necks. Both of them felt their limbs grow heavy but it was a relaxing weight. For just a moment the world was taken away.

"Now," said the facilitator in a much gentler voice. "Open your eyes when you are ready then communicate for as long as you need until your differences are resolved."

Chakotay heard Fragamus leave the room but didn't open his eyes right away. He relished for a moment the difference he felt. He could sense Janeway only a few feet from him. She was even more 'present' than usual. Slowly he lifted his lids and looked down at his hands. What he saw startled him. Around his body was a red glow and he knew it to be pain. It was the visual embodiment of his longing for her. Then he looked at his chest and understood what Tadporian had been talking about in the briefing room. "You are destroying it!" he'd said. _It_ was the bond between he and Kathryn. It had been forged the first night they spent together and now it was thin and fraught with black poison. It was dying and that was what was hurting them now. It had to be repaired. He finally overcame his wonder to look up at Janeway but Chakotay the other end. The bit that was tethered to Janeway looked even sicklier on her side. To his dismay, her aura was even more scarlet than his. She was in pain and what was more, there were black specks flowing within it and multiplying by the minute.

"We _are_ destroying it," he said.

"No, not us," she answered sadly, shaking her head. "Aquallis."

"What do you mean?"

"The black specks in my aura and in the connection; those are his thoughts. He must have put them there the last time I spoke with him."

"So all your doubts…"

"It's not what you think," she interrupted, "but he drug them all up, made them important. Now they tarnish everything."

Chakotay wasn't sure how to reply. She needed comfort. He could see that above all else. In the end, he simply held out his arms to her in hopes she would fall into them, but her aura was wrung with doubt.

"Kathryn," he pleaded. "It's not about _us._ Sometimes it helps to know you're not alone." Her eyes searched him and the halo around him for a moment then all at once she gave in. They sat motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she unburied her face from his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What happened to us?" Kathryn asked. "We used to be able to communicate with out words. Now it's like there's a mile thick wall between us that no understanding can penetrate."

"It's better _now_, though. Isn't it?" he soothed.

"Yes, but how long will that last?"

"As long as we want if we try. We've both been selfish. I'm sorry I forgot you were hurting just as much as I was. But look… It seems as if we're getting better now."

Janeway looked down at her own chest but the link was gone. Instead, their auras had combined to envelop them both in one blanket of light, pulsing with the feeling between them. The better they felt, the more it spread, snuffing out the little black specks.

"You see," Chakotay began again. "What's there between us is always there, no matter what we are to eachother. Just because you think we shouldn't pursue anything physical shouldn't mean we have to give up everything else."

She nodded and drew a little closer to him. She was tired like a child who just spent herself crying and his arms made her feel safe. They stayed that way until the facilitator knocked on the door.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

Janeway could only describe her mood as uplifted as she walked through the water gardens to the banquet. The gardens were beautiful and the pathways were over hung with arching terraces. Rich blooming vines interlaced between the lattices. The Captain paused underneath one particular trellis. Her virtual lobe was only beginning to wane and she could still see the auras of the flora and fauna around her. Even the flowers gave off a billowy sea green halo, gently pulsing with live within them. Across the current of green flowed a mired of colors, floating and zipping this way and that. It took a moment for her to realize they were the Obadian insects that lived amongst the vines. Suddenly she jumped, startled, as they all turned a fiery red and a royal blue streak scattered them.

"Ho ho!" laughed Tadporian, walking up behind Janeway. "It is only a little ernit having his dinner." He reached up and pulled down a tiny tree frog-like creature which trilled happily in the general's fleshy, wrinkled hand. "They are quite friendly but take care not to care them. The let off a tremendous reek." He placed the tiny ernit gently back in the tree and offered Janeway his great arm. "To the banquet?"

"Yes," she replied smiling and taking the proffered arm and falling into step next to him.

"You see, I have been learning all about humans while you are here," Tadporian said after a moment, jiggling the elbow Janeway held.

"Have you?"

"Yes. As I said when we met, I am a diplomat whenever I can be. The more knowledge I gain about a new culture, the fewer blunders I make, or at least my dear wife advises me so."

"That is a smart policy."

"It is useful," he nodded. "Now there is one piece of information about humans that I must know. Were the virtual lobes successful today?"

"They were," replied Janeway. She glanced at her surroundings again, getting a little wistful as she took in the scenes. The soft white glow of some willow-like trees waving in the breeze held her momentarily transfixed. "I almost wish they'd never fade."

"So you are still seeing auras, are you?" exclaimed Tadporian, surprised. "A virtual lobe has never lasted so long, but your species is very different than any that have had them before. It has not faded some?"

"A little but not much."

"Ah, good. I do not want to be doing ridiculous amounts of damage. Did you accomplish what I asked of you?" Janeway was silent but the general smiled. "Ah! I can tell by the rosy glow of your aura that you did. No need for an explanation, my friend. And we are here!"

Janeway did the rounds with Tadporian, greeting everyone in turn and, was genuinely pleased to meet his wife, who in spite of her size had a gentle lilting voice that the Captain felt anyone could listen to for hours. But as much as she enjoyed the food and the atmosphere of the giant crystal domed green house, she was only looking for one person. When she finally saw him, everything around her seemed to disappear. His aura seemed to glow brighter as he approached her.

"So you came after all," said Chakotay, when he reached her.

"I didn't think I should miss it," Janeway replied.

"I'm glad. Do you want to take a walk through the green house? Frankly I'd like to get away from the crowd. The Obadianese somehow learned it's our custom to shake hands but they want to do it after every sentence."

Janeway just laughed and followed his lead. They circled the green house not looking at a single plant. Both pretended not to notice but their silent company fed the happy glow that grew still bigger around them. They walked close brushing arms until Janeway finally slipped hers into his. It was nothing like clutching the meaty General's arm. It was more than courtesy. It was a connection. They were about to do another lap when the general spotted them. He was smiling broadly as he approached them.

"Yes, I see it. The beautiful aura that was between you two when we first met has returned."

"We managed to become friends again," acknowledged Chakotay.

"Only friends?" replied Tadporian, incredulously eyeing their mutual glow. "Maybe. I will not argue with you. Come! Join the party!"

The two reluctantly joined but soon discovered that people watching now had a whole new meaning. Both of them, still with most of their virtual lobes intact marveled at their friends and the difference in each of their personal halos. Tom and B'Elanna were one halo all together. Both radiated happiness. For a moment B'Elanna's belly glowed orange. The baby was fussy. She cringed a little at a kick but as she massaged her stomach and Tom put a protective hand where the kick had been, the child's aura grew happy again to match her parents.

Neelix's glow was like that of a circus tent, with colors darting here and there at all times. Tuvok's was the polar opposite. All around the Vulcan had a stiff aura of uniform steel blue but in the center of his chest was a white hot ball that seemed to exist within him. The Doctor even had his own field of grey static with an occasional streak of color, mostly blue. Harry was encased in a gentle green haze, which was comfortably happy but then they got to Seven. Seven of Nine was a distraught mix of emotions that the rigid calm on her face would never have revealed. There were swirls of sadness, jealousy, and confusion in the mix and they whirled around violently when she glanced at... Chakotay. Janeway was confused beyond all comprehension until the Borg finally settled in for a longer look. It was then that Janeway saw a twist of desire in the matrix. It made sense. She remembered Seven's behavior in sick bay, but she couldn't believe that the girl would be that angry at Chakotay unless something's happened.

"Seven is upset with you, I think," Janeway said to him.

"Um, I guess she is." There was no way for him to deny it when they could both see it plain as day. He went on sheepishly. "I didn't tell you. She asked me out the other day and I suppose I was short with her."

"That wasn't very kind of you. You know how little experience she has with dating."

"I know. I was angry with you and I suppose I took it out on her. She really did have terrible timing."

"But there was no way she could have known," persisted Janeway. "You should go apologize. Her mood is spoiling her fun and you were rude to snap at her."

"You _want_ me to go talk to her?"

Chakotay's aura suddenly drew into himself and was as blank as his expression. Janeway was taken aback by the abrupt lack of information.

"Only to make things right," she replied a little hesitantly. Chakotay took a deep breath.

"You're right," he said finally. "I'll go make amends." Janeway watched him as he made his way over to where Seven was but what she saw gave her pause and rooted her to the spot.

"Do not worry so," said Tadporian who had come up beside her. He watched Chakotay and Seven in their conversation. "He may find her attractive but if you look around you will see that most males of your species do. His feelings for you are stronger. You should not be jealous..." He trailed off when he finally turned to look at the Captain.

"I'm not jealous," she replied distantly, still watching Chakotay and Seven.

"No, that you are not," said Tadporian, still surprised. "It is a different pain that haunts you I see. Would you care to speak of it?"

"No. I'm fine." She forced a weak smile. "I should be getting to bed soon, though. I have the alpha shift in the morning." Janeway slipped around the General without another word and Tadporian frowned as Chakotay pretended to listen to Seven while scanning the room for the departed Captain.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

Chakotay was surprised when Kathryn showed up at his door the next night. Their virtual lobes had nearly faded but there was still a lingering glow about her. Chakotay thought it was perhaps the color of nervous. The quaver in her voice confirmed it when she finally spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about…" she trailed off and looked into his quarters. Right after the attack they'd spent all their time in her quarters and after that… well, she hadn't seen his. "Oh! They did a good job on the repairs. You can't even tell there was a hole in your floor."

"Would you like to come in and inspect the work?" he asked quietly. He could tell she wasn't ready to talk to him about whatever she came for but he'd try to give her time. "I'm just about to have dinner. I could replicate you something."

"Alright." Janeway walked in and smiled quietly as she looked at his floor but the smile faded when she saw his bedroom. Chakotay didn't like that. He hoped she was planning on telling him why she'd left so suddenly the night before but he didn't ask. They sat down opposite each other at the table, and he let her eat her entire dinner without a word. When they were both finished he laid down his knife and fork and waited. After what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about… about Seven."

"Seven?" Chakotay blurted out in surprise.

"Yes. Yesterday, at the banquet, when we could see everyone's aura, I could see hers too, and… She cares for you Chakotay. A great deal."

"Possibly." Where was this going?

"And I think you care for her."

"What?" He didn't even try to hide the indignance in his voice. "Maybe the same way I care about every crew member on this ship but…"

"I know you find her attractive."

"Most men would. What are you getting at?"

"I want you to give her a chance."

"Give… wait. I'm not interested in Seven of Nine."

"But you might be, if I weren't in the picture," she replied sadly. "And I could tell our closeness was hurting her even though now she really has nothing to be hurt about."

"Nothing to be…" Chakotay was growing surlier and surlier and couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Couldn't you try?" Janeway pleaded. "Spending time with her might help you forget…"

"Damn it Kathryn," he yelled, finally losing his temper. "You think you can just pair me off with someone new and everything we've been to each other for the last seven years will just go away?"

"No, I just don't want to stand in your way."

"Of what? Me dating other crew members? What if Seven and I don't work out? I know, I'll move on to Tal Celes; I've always like Bajorans now that I think about it and if that isn't any good maybe I'll just work my way through the entire crew."

"That's not what I meant," Janeway snapped.

"Isn't it?! Or are you just trying to get me interested in someone else to get me off your back? If I'm spending time with _them_ I won't have time for you and you won't have to deal with me anymore."

"No, I…" She let out a big sigh and put her face in her palm in frustration, massaging her temples. He stood there for a while at a loss for words and she didn't look up at him. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever; him fuming, her with her face in her hand. Chakotay's anger slowly ebbedaway and he began to regret yelling at her. A sad almost imperceptible shudder shook Janeway's shoulders.

Out of the blue, Chakotay grabbed Kathryn and kissed her. She smacked him hard across the face and he was about to start yelling in her turn until he noticed her aura flare up in transparent scarlet tendrils. Unlike her livid expression, her halo was drenched in pain.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I..."

All at once she let go of her anger and other emotions took over. She came at him violently. Her lips met his as they collided. He engulfed her in his arms kissing her again with an animal like vigor. Within minutes, all their clothes were on the floor, fastenings ripped where necessary. Quickly picking her up with one arm he swept all the dishes off the table with the other. Moments later the table began to give under the force of his efforts and Chakotay had only just put Kathryn back on her feet as it finally collapsed. They barely noticed it however, or anything else. The pair were still kissing and biting each other in the neck, each hoping to leave their mark. They pushed and pulled each other toward the bedroom, stumbling into and breaking almost everything in their path: shelves, ornaments off tables, pictures off the wall. When they got to the bedroom, Kathryn shoved Chakotay down with so much energy the bed cracked under his weight. She throttled him and they wasted no time in destroying the bed frame and the wall behind the headboard. Once everything in the room had been demolished, they fell asleep in a physically and emotionally exhausted tangle of arms and legs.

They stayed where they were the entire night. Kathryn couldn't bear to move out of his vice like embrace. It made her sick to even think of it. When they woke up in the morning, the second encounter was more tender, more forgiving. They barely changed position. Afterwards, Chakotay pulled the comforter over them and she nestled down next to him. She had her cheek buried in his shoulder and he held her as tight as he could. Just another minute. One more after that. Five more minutes. In their minds they kept putting off the moment they knew would come. Kathryn understood she'd have to be the one to usher it in.

"Chakotay..."

"I know. I _know._" He kissed her again, his face contorted with pain.

They spoke very little as they dressed.

"Breakfast?" asked Chakotay, as he walked into the living area. Janeway followed.

"No, but I'll have some coffee," she replied. "I could help you clean up."

"No need," he said as he handed her a steaming mug. He'd replicated it first thing. In spite of his refusal, Janeway began picking up pieces in between sips. She came to what used to be an ornate crystal sun. She remembered Seven buying it on their last shore leave. It had certainly been beautiful but hardly Chakotay's taste. Janeway would never have guessed it was to be a gift for him.

"Isn't this from Seven?" she asked, collecting the pieces in her hand.

"It was," Chakotay replied. He walked over to her with a trash can and unceremoniously threw the bits in. "Let's not talk about her any more. You know where my heart is."

Janeway was quiet as he began picking up other broken objects.

"But I'll only break it again," she said finally."You need to heal. I see that more than ever. She can help you do that."  
"But Seven is so young. So emotionally innocent."

"She'll heal you by allowing you to nurture her," Janeway argued."That's where you thrive, Chakotay, taking care of someone."

"I'd rather take care of you."

"You'd better still. You're my first officer. That's your job." Chakotay's expression stayed blank. "I'm not trying to make you like Seven," she continued. "I just want you to try. I'm afraid that once you're over this, you'll realize you missed an opportunity and it will be too late. I don't want to be the one to ruin your chances of happiness. If you give Seven a chance and there's nothing there, then so be it. You promised me you'd always be my friend," she pleaded when he still said nothing.

Chakotay nodded and went back to cleaning though this time, he felt that his promise was that of distance rather than closeness.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

It had been over a week since Janeway and Chakotay's last encounter. In spite of her promise of friendship they'd barely spoken off the bridge. It was all that was on Chakotay's mind as he sat in the mess hall leaning over a solitary dinner. Now more than ever, he could somehow tolerate Neelix's cooking. Maybe because everything tasted like sand to him. He ate as a necessity. As he was contemplating the current forkful, debating on whether he'd gotten the last forced swallow out of himself for the night, he was startled when he realized someone was standing near the table watching him.

"Seven," he said. "I didn't see you there. Sit if you want."

"No thank you," she said, still awkward. "Commander, I was wondering..." She stared at him awhile longer.

"Yes?" he asked to fill the pause, putting down his fork. He had an idea what was coming. If nothing else, at least she was persistent.

"I was planning to prepare dinner for myself tomorrow night. I believe cooking to be an activity you are proficient at?"

"I've been told so," Chakotay replied.

"Would you care to join me?"

"I could help you with dinner," he said, looking back to his food.

"You seem reluctant, Commander," said Seven, raising an eyebrow. "Is dinner not appropriate for a first date?"

He glanced up at her and forced a smile. "No, it's very appropriate, but why don't we use my quarters. I'm not sure cargo bay two is equipped for cooking a proper meal."

"Very well," she replied. "I shall arrive at 19:00 hours."

"I'll see you then."

Chakotay watched her as she walked off. _A very efficient invitation to dinner,_ he thought. _You got what you wanted Kathryn. I hope it makes you happy. _His thoughts shifted unaccountably to the time a few years ago when he'd ordered the airlock doors of cargo bay two opened while all the Borg were still inside.

=Λ= =Λ= =Λ=

Admiral Janeway sat at her desk in her Starfleet appointed office. It had been nearly three months since Voyager had ridden the transwarp conduit back to the Alpha Quadrant. She'd put down the report she was supposed to be reading at least a half hour ago and was absently staring out the window. Janeway, as busy as she was, found it hard to keep her old crew off her mind. She'd seen them nearly every day for seven years and suddenly, they were gone. She imagined she was suffering from the worst case of empty nest syndrome known to man. In the past few months she'd abused her power shamelessly to check on them all. There had been a few who had left Starfleet whom she had to contact personally but, down to the last crewman, she at least had some idea of what everyone was up to; except for two of them.

Her train of thought was broken by her com.

"Admiral Janeway," said her assistant. "There's someone from the academy here to see you."

"Tell them I'm not seeing anyone else today," she answered wearily. There was a pause.

"They said it's urgent. Something about a crew member from Voyager."

Who could it be? Everyone was fine as of a few days ago. The only two she wasn't sure about…

"Send them in, Ensign. Thank you." Janeway's stomach was in knots as she waited for the door to her office to slide open. I hadn't seemed possible, but she tensed even more when she saw who walked through it.

"Admiral."

"Chakotay, what's happened? Is everyone alright?" It had to be bad if he'd come to see her. They hadn't spoken for months.

"What's happened?" he said, sheepishly tugging on his ear. "What happened was I told a lie to get in a room. I wasn't sure if you would have seen me otherwise."

Janeway wasn't sure either but she motioned for him to take a seat nonetheless.

"How have you been," she asked dryly going back to her reports.

"Doing well, I guess," he said as he took the proffered chair. "I really am at the academy now, though. That part was true."

"I'm glad for you," Janeway replied. "What do you teach?"

"Exo-archeology, Borg tactics. Sometimes a few boxing lessons."

"You should be enjoying yourself, then," she said, still not looking up at him.

"Not really."

They were quiet for a moment. Janeway couldn't come up with anything to say other than the one thing on her mind. She had to ask. It would come up eventually.

"How's Seven?"

"Seven?" he said. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh?" Janeway finally looked up from her work.

"I haven't seen her for about a month now," shrugged Chakotay. "We broke up almost as soon as we got back."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really." Chakotay took a deep breath. "You hurt me Kathryn, when you ended things. Seven helped me heal at the time and I suppose I helped her heal from Axum but it didn't make sense anymore once we were off the ship. She'll be fine," he added when he saw Janeway's frown.

"What about you?" she asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you'll marry me? I've been empty without you in my life every day. Something here," he pounded on his chest, "has been stretched thin and tight as if it could break any second. I don't think I could stand it if it did."

Kathryn wasn't sure what she wanted to say or how to say it. Her answer wasn't in question just the words so she chose none. Quickly she stood and walked around the desk straight into his arms. He squeezed her tightly as she buried her face in his chest to hide her tears. Though there was no music, Chakotay began to sway gently. As he guided her quietly around the room she knew they would dance this way for the rest of their lives.


End file.
